1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus having an APS (Auto Paper Selection) function and an AMS (Auto Magnification Selection) function.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus having a copier function is known which has an auto paper selection function and an auto magnification selection function. The auto paper selection function is used to automatically select an optimum size of paper, based on a document size and the copying magnification. The auto magnification selection function is used to automatically set an optimum level of the copy magnification based on the document size and a selected paper size. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-240836 discusses an image forming apparatus including an auto paper selection (hereinafter referred to as APS) function and an auto magnification selection (hereinafter referred to as AMS) function.
In such an image forming apparatus, either an APS or AMS function is usually set in an initial state (default state) at the time the apparatus is just turned on. In such a case, a user needs to register and set either an APS or AMS function as an initial state in advance.
The APS function is used to automatically select a paper size corresponding to a paper size of the document, from plural sizes of paper contained in the image forming apparatus. This function may be useless, when an image forming apparatus has only one size of paper. In such a case, the AMS function may be useful because a scanned image of the input document may need to be magnified to a size corresponding to the one available paper size.
However, conventional image forming apparatuses follow a function which has been registered as the default setting, even if the apparatuses include only one size of paper. That is, the APS is set, even in a case where the APS function is not useful. In this case, the user manually inputs an instruction to change the APS to AMS function.
As described above, according to the conventional technique, the user needs to manually input the instruction to change the APS to/from AMS function each time in accordance with a status (e.g. whether there is only one paper size or there are a plurality of paper sizes, etc.) of the image forming apparatus. This places a burden on the user.